


Valentione’s Day

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Male Miqo’te warrior of light, cat bois, pure fluff for valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: G’raha wants to be the one to spoil Shadowfeare this time
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Valentione’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post another holiday themed story^^

G’raha walked through the streets of the Crystarium, taking his time to observe and talk to the people. Shadowfeare had been back on the Source for a few weeks now, taking care of business, and G’raha missed him something awful. He fingered his staff, watching as children ran around squealing and laughing, and that’s when he noticed a figure taller then the children coming straight towards him. 

Someone with blonde hair, soft ears, and a long fluffy tail. 

G’raha’s eyes widen and a smile spread on his lips as his beloved warrior ran towards him. 

Shadowfeare reached him and flung his arms around him, “Raha! I have something for you!” The small framed Seeker was grinning, and then G’raha noticed the new outfit his lover wore. 

It was a suit, a red and black vest over a white long sleeved shirt, a simple black tie, and sleek dark pants and nice looking shoes, which looked really good on the lighter haired Miqo’te, he also wore a pair of fashionable looking spectacles over his crystal blue eyes, and an aetheryte earring glittered from his right ear. G’raha blushed at how handsome Shadowfeare looked, his words finally sinking in, “you..have something for me?” He asked, his voice tinged with curiosity. 

Shadowfeare nodded, reaching down to lace his fingers through G’raha’s, holding his hand tightly, before leaning in until their lips were mere inches apart. 

“I really missed you, Raha..” Shadowfeare whispered, locking gazes with the ruby eyed Seeker, before G’raha could respond in kind, their lips met in a soft chaste kiss, Shadowfeare wrapping his free arm around G’raha’s waist, pulling him even closer. G’raha was about to lean in even closer, when children giggles caught his ears, and the two Seekers pulled away to see that the children had stopped playing, their attention now turned toward the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness, all smiles and giggles. 

Shadowfeare leaned into G’raha’s ear whispering, “now for what I’ve brought you..it’s in your room.” Then he tugged playfully on G’raha’s hand, before giving the children a smile and pulled him in the direction of the Dossal Gates.

G’raha couldn’t deny he was very curious as to what Shadowfeare brought him.

Once they were in the Ocular, Shadowfeare was practically brimming with excitement and it was contagious. G’raha let Shadowfeare lead him to where he wanted him, finally stopping inside his room, where Shadowfeare let go of his hand and waved at a few boxes, varying in size, lying on G’raha’s bed. G’raha eyed the boxes curiously, looking over at Shadowfeare, who nodded eagerly, before picking up the one of the boxes, and opened it, to find a rather cute stuffed mammet dressed in pink with gold trimming, he looked up at Shadowfeare remembering fondly of the blonde Seeker’s weakness to stuffed toys, “it’s adorable...I love it,” he said happily, hugging the stuffed mammet to his chest, which made Shadowfeare smile brightly. 

“Here, open the next one!” Shadowfeare motioned to the bigger box. 

G’raha had a feeling his beloved really wanted him to open that certain box, for a moment he wanted to tease the crystal eyed Seeker by opening all the other boxes, but seeing how excited Shadowfeare was, well..G’raha couldn’t bring himself to do that, so with a soft chuckle, he picked up the biggest box and opened it, a soft gasp coming from his lips. 

It was a suit, the same suit Shadowfeare was wearing right now, G’raha looked up at his Warrior in surprise, “this is..” he started to say, but Shadowfeare got to his feet and pressed a kiss to the red haired Seeker’s forehead, “the shoes, pants, and gloves are in the other boxes. Put them on and meet me out in the Ocular,” he said softly, before stepping back and slipping out of the room. 

G’raha looked at the clothes and slipped out of his usual robes, and putting on the new and unfamiliar clothes, it had been..such a long time since he’d worn clothes that weren’t basically robes. But soon enough he’d managed to get everything but the tie on, staring at his reflection in the mirror in frustration, he puffed his cheeks slightly when he finished and the tie looked terrible, nothing like the way Shadowfeare’s looked. With a defeated huff, G’raha turned on his heel and left his room to go out to the Ocular. 

Shadowfeare turned when he heard footsteps and smiled as G’raha stepped out, a pout on his lips, and his tie not entirely right. With a giggle, Shadowfeare stepped over and started to fix the ruby eyed Seeker’s tie. 

“You look beautiful, Raha..” he said, as he finished fixing the tie and stepped back slightly to get a full look at him, then smiled happily and closed the space between them. G’raha blushed when their noses bumped against each other’s gently, wanting to kiss him, and Shadowfeare obliged, pressing his lips gently against his. 

*He’s always spoiling me..* G’raha thought, wanting desperately to be the one to spoil Shadowfeare, suddenly an idea sprung to mind, and when the two parted to catch their breath, he smiled. 

“Shadow..would you..meet me out in front of the Aetheryte tomorrow evening? And..I’d love it if you wore this suit,” G’raha whispered softly, taking hold of his blonde lover’s hand with his own crystal hand. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened before a smile and blush took over his face, “o-of course, Raha,” he answered, before G’raha chuckled and let go of his hand, gesturing towards the door, “then if you don’t mind..I have some errands I must see to,” he said, hoping his beloved wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

Luckily, Shadowfeare nodded and reached over to playfully tug on G’raha’s tie, bringing the red haired Seeker close enough to give him a final peck and murmuring, “I love you, Raha,” before heading to the doors and letting himself out. 

With a blushed face, G’raha went to get everything he needed for his plan. 

~~~~~~~~~

Morning came, and Shadowfeare woke up, sprawled on his bed in the Pendants, he remembered G’raha’s words from yesterday, and he’d tried his best to stay as far away from the Ocular as he could. With a sigh, he sat up in bed, resting his head against the headboard, gazing over towards the window, the time flow difference between the First and the Source while not too fast thankfully, it was warmer in the First then it was back on the Source. After stretching, Shadowfeare got out of bed and dressed, before heading out to keep himself busy until it was time to meet up with G’raha. 

~~~~~~~~~

Finally evening came, and Shadowfeare, dressed in his suit, walked towards to the Aetheryte, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he wondered what G’raha had been working on since yesterday. 

G’raha stood just in front of the huge teleport crystal, also wearing the suit, he turned when he saw Shadowfeare approach, the crystal blue eyed Seeker blushed at the sight. “Right on time,” G’raha said with a smile as they stood face to face, Shadowfeare smiled back as they leaned into each other for a brief kiss, before he looked at G’raha, “so, what have you been so secretly working on, Raha?” He asked curiously, G’raha smiled warmly and held onto his warrior’s hand. 

“A special date, judging from the clothes we really wearing, I’d say Valentione’s Day is drawing near, am I correct?” G’raha watched as his lover nodded in response before continuing, “you spoil me, Shadow..I’d very much want to spoil you, so I’ve made arrangements for us to go to Eulmore,” he didn’t want to tell his lover the whole plan. Shadowfeare blushed and smiled, “I’d love that,” he said eagerly, gripping onto G’raha’s hand gently, yet tightly. 

G’raha squeezed his beloved’s hand back, stepping closer and lifted his flesh hand to cover Shadowfeare‘s eyes, their lips mere inches apart as aether enveloped the two of them, and the world went quiet for a moment. 

~~~~~~~~~

The distant sound of people and the smell of roses filled Shadowfeare’s ears and nose, his eyes still covered by G’raha’s hand, excitement surging through his body as he felt himself moving, *G’raha must be leading me somewhere...* he realized, his ears twitching nervously, but also in anticipation. 

After a bit, they stopped moving and G’raha’s breath tickled Shadowfeare’s ear, “we’re here, I..I hope you like it..” he whispered softly before slowly removing his hand from Shadowfeare’s face, making the crystal eyed Seeker blink to adjust his eyes and let out a little gasp, “R-Raha..this is..” he stared. 

A quest room, that had a huge luxurious bed, a fireplace with a very comfortable looking couch, and a table draped in a dark red tablecloth, it’s surface covered with what looked like many different dishes, Shadowfeare sniffed the air, smelling lobster and also chocolate. He turned to look at G’raha, who was looking back at him, “wh-what do you think? Is it a bit much?” Uncertainty started to fill his voice, but gasped when arms wrapped around him tightly. 

“Oh, Raha..I love it!” Shadowfeare’s voice was overjoyed as he hugged G’raha tightly. 

Relief came over G’raha, he’d worried he might’ve gotten a bit carried away, but he was very pleased that his beloved warrior seemed to be happy. He gestured to the table, “shall we start with something to eat?” He suggested, Shadowfeare nodded and headed towards the table, picking up one of the chairs and setting it right next to the other chair, smiling brightly as the two Miqo’te sat next to each other, and they began to eat, G’raha asking Shadowfeare to tell him stories of his adventures, to which his lover obliged. 

~~~~~~~~

Eventually the two Seekers ended up on the couch by the fire, ties loosened, collars unbuttoned, and Shadowfeare sat on G’raha’s lap as the two kissed lazily, the blonde Seeker had taken it upon himself to remove the tie that held G’raha’s braid together and ran his hand through it. 

“I think your hair looks best when it’s down..” Shadowfeare admitted between kisses, giggling quietly whenever G’raha’s graying red hair would mingle with his own blonde hair. G’raha looked at him from behind thick lashes, a blush coloring his cheeks deliciously, “I’ll only wear it down for you, you know,” he stated before giving the blue eyes Seeker another kiss and snuggling into him. Shadowfeare let out a soft sigh and adjusted his position so they could keep kissing, “I wonder if we’d be considered favorable..” G’raga suddenly wondered out loud, recalling Shadowfeare’s story of how he’d obtained two sets of that outfit. 

Shadowfeare chuckled softly, before kissing him again, “I think we’re much more then favorable, Raha..” he said honestly. G’raha blushed more and nodded sheepishly, “you’re my whole world, Shadow..the very star I charted my course to follow, and you always will be,” he promised, giving his Warrior a deeper kiss then before, and Shadowfeare kissed him back, murmuring words against his soft lips, “and you are mine, Raha, for now and forever always.”

Happy Valentione’s Day!


End file.
